A wide variety of introducer sheaths have been developed for medical use including, for example, aiding in the delivery of an embolic coil device. These introducer sheaths are manufactured, packaged, and used according to any one of a variety of different methods. Of the known introducer sheaths and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative introducer sheaths as well as alternative methods for manufacturing, packaging, and using introducer sheaths.